This invention relates to a crystal growing cell for diffusing a first solution into a second solution for growing a crystal therein.
Crystal growing cells have been used for growing a crystal in an environment of very small or almost no gravity. Such a conventional crystal growing cell includes first and second solution chambers provided on the opposite sides of a passage. The first solution chamber contains a sample solution such as protein solution, and the second solution chamber contains a precipitant solution such as salt solution. A slider is placed in the passage to separate the first and second solution chambers. The slider has a third solution chamber for containing a buffer solution.
To start crystal growth, the slider may be moved in the passage to bring the third solution chamber into alignment with the first and second solution chambers so as to connect the first and second solution chambers through the third solution chamber. Under this condition, the precipitant solution comes into contact with and diffuses into the sample solution. When the sample solution is saturated with the precipitant, the crystal growth starts.
One of the difficulties encountered with the conventional crystal growing cell is the tendency of the solutions to be polluted with a pollutant absorbed on the surface of the slider. In addition, a great force is required to slide the slider on which a great pressure is applied to prevent solution leakage. Furthermore, the solutions will be stirred when the slider is moved to bring the third solution chamber into alignment with the first and second solution chambers.